


ART POST: Hellfire

by Mangacat, tekuates



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Digital Art, Gen, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3124070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangacat/pseuds/Mangacat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tekuates/pseuds/tekuates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Story: I remember his eyes were this bright, bright green, and thinking that it should have made him look alive. But he didn’t look alive. His eyes were like glass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART POST: Hellfire

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Goodnight, St. Louis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3123242) by [Mangacat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangacat/pseuds/Mangacat), [tekuates](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tekuates/pseuds/tekuates). 



> So... there we are, this is the first spn_reversebang that I have submitted not a vid, but a 2D art piece to, which just so happens be the first manip piece I've ever done. I'm very proud of it and it's spawned a very surprising, but delightful idea from tekuates that I can't wait for you to experience. I hope you enjoy both the fic and the art and I want to thank the reversebang-mods in their tireless efforts to host this challenge again this year.

[](http://imgur.com/qhhShtN)


End file.
